Crónicas de una amistad a lo animal print anunciada
by Oniria Caffeina
Summary: De los efectos secundarios de secuestrar a la hada rusa en tu guardarropa, hasta la importancia de los garabatos en el aire. Más que un comienzo, un color. [El mundo necesita más de ellos AH]


—Ah…

— ¿Deberíamos decirle algo?

— N-no creo que sea debido…

— ¡Pero si está muy mal!

—Más que mal…

—Una blasfemia.

— ¿Son lunares y rayas?

—Sí…nadando en un mismo conjunto.

— ¿Es que eso es legal? ¡Alguien debería penalizar eso!

No hace falta una explicación extensa para relatar el porqué de la estupefacción de los presentes. Nada elaborado, solo una narración superflua especificando los efectos contraproducentes de una amistad con el mismísimo Yuri Plisetsky.

A corta visión, el simple hecho de entablar una conversación con el problemático muchacho de ascuas adolescentes era sinónimo de palabras como "conflicto" "pelea" "catástrofe" y así un sin fin de lexemas despectivos derivados de la caótica personalidad del rubio.

Vamos, que es más fácil encontrar solución a problemáticas bélicas mundiales que decirle "Buenos días". Y no hay exageración.

Y bien, Otabek Altin no estaba lejos de no ser un antónimo de Yuri.

Sí, probablemente no te amenazaba a primeras de conocerte o te gritaba insultos sacados de quién sabe dónde—la magia de la lengua rusa—pero de alguna forma, al igual que el quinceañero, su nivel de sociabilidad era realmente defectuoso.

Imaginen esto:

Están dibujando grandes espirales en una hoja cualquiera.

Si siguen haciendo espirales se transformarán en garabatos. Claro, no muchas veces haces espirales.

A veces haces rayas, círculos, figuras, etc. Pero todas en colectivo cumplen un fin, y era el fin de formar un garabato.

Bien, supongamos que Yuri es un sublime y delicado espiral—Sí, delicado—y Otabek es un cúmulo de rayas trazadas deliberadamente.

Las unes ¿Y cuál será el resultado?

Así es, un grande y revoltoso garabato.

Ellos eran garabatos.

De esos que cuando pasas los dedos por la hoja donde los dibujaste, se llevan contigo residuos del carboncillo del lápiz.

¿Cómo se lleva a cabo la unión de dos trazos?

Para eso tendríamos que hacer un zoom al pasado de Otabek, exactamente hace 5 años cuando se encontraba en la línea de novatos en Rusia.

Una resolución guiada desde la perspectiva de un muchacho de 13 años cuyo afán era el de triunfar. Así mismo, contiguo a él, se encontraba Yuri.

Hermético a la voluntad y diluviente al fracaso. La figura misma de la lucha y la fuerza encerrada en los ojos de un diminuto niño. Era el reflejo que emanaba de sus pupilas fue lo que cautivó la atención del pelinegro. Algo que el denominaba la mirada de un guerrero.

No era fortuita su búsqueda de amistad. Estaba compaginado con sus ansias de coexistir junto a un alma con esa sed de gloria, el destino solo fue un personaje secundario que les envolvió en un mismo saco.

Ahora en contexto, luego del polémico secuestro del ‹‹Hada rusa›› y una emotiva propuesta de amistad, la interacción entre Otabek y Yurio se vio consolidada.

No obstante, no todo era comer perdices. Se le escapaba un pequeño detalle.

En el caso de Yuri, nunca había contado con algún ente al cual llamarle "amigo". Ya sea porque las personas temían acercársele o porque el mismo se encargaba de espantarlas. Estaba completamente ajeno a ese mundo, por lo que ese tipo de situaciones eran completamente nuevas. ¿De qué va una amistad? ¿Cuál es el sentido de la misma?

Llevaba apenas media hora de haberse convertido en amigo del mayor y no tenía idea alguna de cómo proseguir. Tenía en cuenta lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañía, de alguna manera, su plática con él era realmente entretenida y la llevaban perfectamente; Jamás se había sentido tan cómodo a lado de una persona por más de 10 minutos.

Era algo tan surreal que parecía un sueño. Yuri Plitsetsky tenía un amigo.

A su mente llegaron un montón de cosas que podría realizar junto a él. ¿Es lógico no? Cuando tienes un amigo, por inercia quieres pasar tiempo con él y vivir grandes aventuras. O eso era lo que había leído en una revista de chicas hasta hace unos meses.

La había adquirido con la idea de solo ver un reportaje sobre la evolución del estampado y el animal print, pero terminó leyendo hasta el horóscopo y los tips para mantener un cutis saludable. En eso se había topado con un espacio que hablaba sobre la amistad y lo que significaba.

Y vaya que era cutre, pensaba Yuri mientras seguía leyendo párrafo tras párrafo.

No solo aprendió que las rebanadas de pepinillos en los párpados eran una completa estafa, sino que también cuando tienes amigos sueles acompañarlos a realizar ciertas actividades, como ir a salones de bellezas o ir de compras.

Pensó que tal vez era momento de hacer alguna de esas cosas propuestas por la engorrosa revista. Era la única referencia de cómo lidiar y tratar con una amistad. Ir a salones de belleza estaba tachado de su lista mental ya que probablemente no sea algo para el estilo de Otabek y además no gustaba que le manosearan tanto, haciendo referencia a su problema de proximidad antrópica.

Por ello optó con la segunda opción que no parecía algo tan difícil.

Se encontraba caminando junto al más alto y era aún temprano en lo que se toparon con el escaparate de una tienda que llamó la atención de Yuri.

—Otabek ¿Qué tal si entramos un momento? —Su miraba estaba completamente encendida, como si llevaras a un niño a una juguetería—.

—Está bien—Un susurro casi inexistente se soltó de los labios del pelinegro. Era algo curioso ver a alguien como Yuri en ese estado—.

Prenda tras prenda volaban en los probadores, y parecía que el rubio se encontraba en la utopía máxima.

— ¿Qué tal…si te pruebas algo? —Había que poner en marcha su cronograma de amigos—.

—Mmh…bien.

Apenas asentó la cabeza, fue enclaustrado en un pequeño cubículo con un gran espejo y una cortina. Afuera se encontraba Yuri buscando emocionadamente—demasiado—grandes pilas de indumentaria a base de brillos y animal print.

— ¿Qué tal me queda?

— ¡Te queda genial!

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro que sí!

Este es uno de los anexos de la amistad. Siempre vas a confiar en tu amigo porque en eso se basa su relación.

Le darás acreditación a todo lo que diga y le creerás cuando este te afirme o niegue algo. Esa no era la excepción.

— ¡Esa camisa te queda asombrosa!

—Gracias…

— ¡Pruébate esta!

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas metidos en una tienda de ropa estampada, pero Yuri logró su cometido, y era el de pasar tiempo de calidad con su ahora nuevo amigo. Llevaron cerca de 10 bolsas con ropa más la que llevaban puesta, habían decidido comprar una camisa a juego de diferentes colores.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al hotel, sintió una extraña sensación dentro de sí. Algo en él se sentía lleno, casi completo.

El frío aumentaba, pero no se daba cuenta. Se sentía demasiado feliz como para pensar en su temperatura corporal.

Echó una mirada a Otabek que caminaba a su lado, su mirada inerte no concordaba con lo que verdaderamente era él. Tenía una apariencia muy intimidante, no pareciese alguien que te diría que quiere ser tu amigo.

De algún modo eso lo hizo sentir a gusto, porque alguien había entrado a su perímetro y no había huido; Él tampoco lo había espantado.

El mundo parecía cobrar otro color y Yuri guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras regresaba la vista al camino.

Sí, era increíble tener un amigo.

—P-parece que se divirtieron mucho hoy…—Yuuri trataba de estabilizar sus pensamientos mientras salía del bucle de confusión—.

— ¿Está usando mallas?

—Mallas con estampado, de hecho—La mirada de Viktor estaba acompañada con el mismo desconcierto—.

—Mmh…no le quedan nada mal—Por alguna razón, Chris no se encontraba estupefacto. Parecía asombrado—.

— ¡Llevan las mismas camisetas! ¡Qué genial, déjenme tomarles una foto!

—Phichit…creo que deberíamos…

— ¿Ah, Yuuri? ¿También quieres tomarte una foto junto a ellos?

—Y-yo… ¿Q-qué sucede, Viktor?

— ¿Crees que…debemos comprar anillos más grandes?

— ¿¡Ahh!?

—No sé, creo que deberíamos usar algo parecido a lo de ellos.

—Ah…

— ¿Deberíamos decirle algo?

— N-no creo que sea debido, Phichit…

— ¡Pero si está muy mal!

— ¡M-minako-san!

—Más que mal…

— ¡Hermana!

—Una blasfemia.

— ¡Chris!

— ¿Son lunares y rayas?

—Sí…nadando en un mismo conjunto.

— ¿Es que eso es legal? ¡Alguien debería penalizar eso!

— ¡Basta! ¡Es demasiado genial y me importa un comino lo que piensen! ¡Vámonos Otabek!

—Está bien.

El mundo parecía tener un color diferente. Tenía tonalidades fucsias y estampados de color turquesa, pero era algo que a Yuri le fascinaba, y parecía que al Otabek tampoco le molestaba.

— ¡HA! ¿Fueron de compras en y no me invitaron?

— ¡Piérdete, J.J!

— ¡Con el toque del J.J _style_ hubieran quedado más que asombrosos!

— ¡Muérete!

Porque ahora no huía solo cuando maldecía hasta los microbios del asfalto, ahora tenía a alguien con quien garabatear planes que le emocionaban. Espirales y rayas sustanciales flotantes en el aire generando remolinos de tinta y grafito.

Un compañero, un amigo.

Era el, Otabek.

* * *

AAAAAH, lloro y mucho.

Juro que amé que Yuri haya encontrado a ese alguien con quien calzar, ya saben. Su other self(?). No tomando en cuenta nada de romance, sino el hecho de que...¡Ha hecho un amigo! ¡Mi pequeño que odia a todo el mundo! Me encanta ese desarrollo de el, y es algo que me deja muy feliz.

Al escribir esto me di cuenta de lo mucho que significaban mis amigos, y con eso, va dedicado a esas persona que hacen que sienta el mundo más colorido de lo usual.

Bien, bien, bien.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡adioh'!


End file.
